


Play Date (With You)

by The Loneliest Bird (ShintheCat)



Series: GracexDani High school AU [2]
Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alpha Grace Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Drama, F/F, G!P Grace, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Omega Dani Ramos, Sequel, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShintheCat/pseuds/The%20Loneliest%20Bird
Summary: Grace asks Dani to come over to check out a new video game even though things haven't been so great between the two.Drama and a bit of sex. Sequel to my previous work Sex Education.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Series: GracexDani High school AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777645
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Play Date (With You)

Dani gripped her pen and narrowed her eyes, watching a pair of blonde and brunette flaunting themselves around her childhood friend - Grace, who seemed to not mind the attention the girls were giving her. Dani sat a few tables behind them, boring a hole in Grace’s messy blonde head with her stare. She bristled at the brunette as she toyed her fingers at the back of Grace’s neck, playing with her short hair casually. And what made Dani even angrier was the fact that Grace let them. The tall blonde only focused on her phone, allowing the girls to touch wherever they wanted. Dani thought she had seen the worst when the blonde girl suddenly sat on Grace’s table. She playfully took Grace’s phone away and started swiping on the screen. Dani watched as Grace silently reached for her phone, but she was held back by the brunette, who had wrapped her arms around Grace’s neck and pulled her back to her huge breasts.

“Those two are at it again,” Rose said angrily next to Dani. “You’re just going to let them do that?” She turned her questioning eyes on Dani.

Dani threw one last hateful look at Grace’s back and the girls before dropping her eyes. “It doesn’t concern me,” she said through gritted teeth.

Rose looked at her, surprised. “What? I thought the two of you were going out?”

“No, we’re not,” Dani said flatly. 

“Wait, then what that Tuesday was all about? You told me you and her did  _ it _ , right?” 

Dani was silent. After that day, the day Dani and Grace had sex for the very first time, they hadn’t actually talked about it again. Dani thought it was an unspoken proposal that they would start dating exclusively after confessing their true feelings for the other; Grace seemed to have the same idea as well. It had been fine the first few days. They hadn’t had the chance to do anything more than stealing kisses, but Dani was happy nonetheless. Then, something had happened, and they had a fight, the most serious that’d ever happened between the two. Dani wanted to keep their relationship a secret, even to her family, and Grace was strongly opposed to it. After that, Grace started distancing herself from Dani, no more texting, no more late-night phone calls. It had been going on like that for almost a week.

Rose made an impatient noise next to her, and Dani glanced up at Grace again. She seemed to give up on taking back her phone. She just sat there and doodled on her table, ignoring the annoying girls. She looked bored and tired. Grace only looked like that when she didn't get enough sleep the previous night. Dani wondered what'd kept Grace up so late last night, and she immediately shut down an answer, a very unpleasant one, which suddenly popped up in her mind. 

“I don’t get you two,” Rose said, shaking her head. “What’d happened?”

“We had a fight,” Dani grumbled. Her anger had now multiplied itself as she stared hard at the ugly scene before her: the blonde girl had dragged her chair next to Grace’s and was now showing her something on her phone. She casually rested her chin on Grace’s shoulder; her free hand was on Grace’s thigh. 

“Okay, you might want to turn it down...” said Rose apprehensively. “Did you try to talk to her about it?”

“She stops talking to me, so why should I call her?”

“Well, I don’t know what it is you’re fighting about, and you look like you don’t want to talk about it with me, so I’m just suggesting taking the initial, maybe it will-”

“I don’t give a  _ fuck _ ,” Dani hissed through her teeth. “I don’t care anymore. She’s having fun with all that attention, isn’t she?”

“Okay...calm down. I’m on your side, honey,” said Rose carefully. She opened her mouth to say more, but their teacher walked in right at that moment. “Great!” said Rose exasperatedly, “Pretty Boy finally shows up.”

Dani didn’t reply. She listened half-heartedly as their Math teacher - Mr. Herbert - explained to the class why he was late. He then quickly asked them to open their textbook to chapter five and started writing the title on the board. He was the only good-looking teacher in the school, with his wavy dark hair and straight nose, tall - as tall as Grace - and slim. Many of the omegas in school had a crush on him. Dani, on the other hand, didn’t get the hype. To tell the truth, Dani had nothing against the young teacher. He was a good teacher, considerate and all, but because Dani was one of his few favorite students for her exceptional grades, she got a lot of hate for that, mainly from his omega fanclub. 

She counted until five, and as expected Mr. Herbert asked her to come to the board to solve a certain problem. Dani was so used to it already. She rose silently and walked to the board, deliberately chose a path where she didn’t have to pass Grace’s seat. Dani had no trouble solving the math, and as she dropped the chalk and walked back to her seat, totally ignoring Mr. Herbert’s compliment, she caught Grace’s steel blue eyes. Grace held her gaze only for two seconds before looking away. Dani wanted so desperately to throw a piece of chalk to Grace’s face at that moment. She got back to her seat and sat down loudly instead. She spent the rest of the class staring Grace down, noting bitterly that Grace’d had a haircut and didn’t tell her. 

The bell rang, and Dani watched with hostility as Grace shot up and walked out of the class before Mr. Herbert could say anything about homework for the week; the blonde and brunette girls immediately followed her. 

“Ugh, I hate math!” Rose muttered next to her as they walked along the corridor. 

“You’re lucky you have Laurie, then,” said Dani distractingly, frowning as people talked and laughed around them, banging their lockers. She just got off her heat, and it’d been the most uncomfortable so far, of course because of the fight with Grace. Dani was still very much sensitive to most things, and she could become irritated at literally anything. 

“And I have you,” said Rose, smiling.

“Thanks,” said Dani, smiling back. “Oh shoot! I almost forgot...” she said suddenly.

“What?”

“I have a test tomorrow, Chemistry. I need to study for it…”

“So study for it,” Rose said, punching her phone, probably texting Laurie.

“But Diego’s throwing a party tonight at our house, and his stupid alpha friends will be there. I can’t study when they’re downstairs acting like animals!”

“Oh yeah...Isn’t there one of them who has the hots for you?”

“Yeah…” said Dani miserably, deciding against telling Rose that, in fact, all of them were after her. She suspected Diego noticed anything, but she didn’t really care. Those alphas were the last ones on earth Dani would bother looking twice at. “Can I crash at your place tonight?” she quickly asked Rose.

Rose looked at her with guilt in her eyes. “Oh, hun, you know I’d love to have you any day, but I have a study date with Laurie tonight,” she said, taking Dani’s hand in hers. “Unless you don’t mind having us around…”

“No, it’s okay. It’s your date. I won’t intrude,” Dani said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ll figure something out.”

Rose then looked as though she was deep in thought; her phone was abandoned in her palm, which was really odd. She would have been texting Laurie like crazy. Dani decided that she was too annoyed right now to question her best friend, however. 

The day dragged on too slowly for Dani’s liking. She was bored and irritated. She hadn’t encountered Grace at all after Math, and she’d skipped lunch so she didn’t know if Grace was still being bothered by those  _ flies _ . Yes, that’s what they were - annoying and shameless flies! 

“I promise we’ll behave, sis...” said Diego as he poured chips into a big bowl. “...and we won't be loud.” 

“Just don’t break anything. Papi won’t be happy,” said Dani flatly, pouring a mug of hot chocolate for herself and bounded out of the kitchen. The irritation resurfaced once again, and she didn’t trust herself not to say anything to Diego that would make her regret it the next day. She jumped inside her room (wincing lightly as she slammed the door shut a bit too hard), and locked it. Dani sat down on her reclining chair and took a sip from her mug. The hot and sweet chocolate managed to calm her down, just a little bit. Dani contemplated putting on her headphones and pulling on her favorite playlist while working on studying for her test. She just hoped Diego kept his word about behaving. 

Her phone suddenly vibrated and its ringtone almost made Dani’s heart jump out of her chest. She quickly put down her mug and scrambled for her phone on the desk. The caller’s name made her heart jump for real this time - Grace - and Dani had to swallow hard to keep herself in check. She bit her lip, wondering what could it be that Grace decided to call after a week of non-communication. She blew out a breath and shrugged. She wouldn’t know what it was if she didn’t pick up the phone, and so Dani swiped answer. 

“Hello?”

_ “Hey,” _ Grace said on the other side.  _ “I bought a new game. Wanna come over and check it out?” _

Dani was taken aback by this. First, she doesn’t play video games. Second, Grace knew about it. And lastly, Grace’s tone was completely casual, as though they had never had that fight, and as though they hadn’t just talked again after a while without so much a greeting text.

“Okay,” said Dani without really thinking. 

“ _ Cool. I’ll be over here, just ring the bell. _ ”

Dani stared hard at her phone after the call. She was confused, yet a little bit happy. She admitted to herself that she missed Grace dearly. Not being able to talk and hang around Grace, or play with Grace’s hair and bury her face in Grace’s neck was as horrible as having Ds for grades. So, Dani couldn’t help the little leap in her heart thinking about spending time with Grace, alone together, as she gathered her books and notes into her bag. (She still needed to study for her test tomorrow!)

Dani rushed down the stairs, stopping long enough in the hall to inform Diego that she was coming over to Grace’s. Her brother nodded and turned back to watch a football game with his friends. Dani ignored the appraising looks some of the alphas gave her and walked to the door. She plucked a jacket hanging on the wall and put it on before opening the door. The night air one late September evening brushed Dani’s cheeks and made her shiver. She jumped from her porch and jogged with glee toward the house in blue next to hers. 

0ooo0

Grace threw her phone on the bed after ordering pizza. Dani would be here in a moment, and she was nervous. She smoothed her clammy hands on her thighs and started pacing in her room. Grace hadn’t planned on asking Dani to come over, and she hadn’t planned on talking to Dani anytime soon. She was still angry about the fight, of course, and she used it to justify her actions toward Dani these past few days. She missed Dani though, terribly so, but she wasn’t ready to face her. However, a call from Rose only an hour ago had changed everything. Dani’s best friend had told her about Diego’s private party, and that there would be a bunch of stranger alphas coming to the house. Grace’s ears had prickled at the mention of alphas in the same place with Dani, and she’d only listened half-heartedly at what Rose said after that. 

Grace was, by no means, a bright kid. She wouldn’t call herself smart either. But she wasn’t that stupid to leave Dani unguarded around a bunch of horny alphas. No sir - not in a million years, considering how beautiful and desirable Dani was. She didn’t think Dani would agree to come over, though, after that big fight. Also, video games were something that Dani never cared for, and using it as an excuse to ask Dani to come over was just horrid, but Grace was lucky, she guessed. 

The bell rang and Grace almost jumped. She took a second to fix her hair in the mirror, grumbling at a few wayward strands of blonde. She gave up shortly, however, and moved to get the door for Dani.

“Hi…” said Dani, looking up at Grace. Her cheeks were pink from the chilly air. She wore a powder pink tracksuit underneath her denim jacket. 

“Hey, come on in.” Grace stepped aside for Dani, sniffing at Dani’s hair discreetly as she passed by. What a sweet smell she always carried. 

They stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking at anything but each other. 

“Wait in my room, it’s warmer. I’ll, uh, make something to drink.” Grace broke the silence first. She didn’t wait for Dani and walked briskly to the kitchen. 

Once safe and alone in the kitchen, Grace let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Just being close to Dani was enough to force a reaction out of Grace’s body. Her throat felt dry, and her sex shifted against her will, gradually hardening. “Okay, pull yourself together Harper,” Grace mumbled. She then pulled open cabinets to get the cups and tea leaves. “Black tea should do…”

When Grace returned, Dani was sitting on her bed with a textbook in her lap. She silently put the tray down on her desk and handed Dani her cup. Dani murmured a thank-you but stayed quiet after that. Grace stood at her desk, clueless, for a good two minutes before recalling the reason she had called Dani. “I just bought this…” said Grace, picking up the case of said video game. “...pretty fun.”

“Overwatch?” Dani mused, taking the case and studying it. “Nice cover. What is it about?”

“FPS - uh, it’s a shooting game,” said Grace lamely. “You wanna try?”

Dani studied her for a moment. Grace knew she would refuse, but still she didn’t know what else to say to Dani. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she was still sporting an erection, subtly inside her briefs.

“Sure,” Dani said at last. She straightened on the bed, waiting for Grace

Grace didn’t expect that at all. She nodded dumbly and moved to turn on her gaming console. “Come sit here,” she said to Dani, gesturing to her black and red leather gaming chair. “You should start the tutorial first.”

For the first few minutes, Grace sat back on her bean-bag and watched Dani play the tutorial. Once Dani was confident that she knew how to move and shoot, Grace put her on a real match with other players. She grinned secretly as she watched Dani move her character around the spawn room. Oh, Dani was in for a good whipping, she thought to herself. Just as Grace had expected, Dani’s hero died in an instant by a headshot at the first ten seconds. She didn’t fare much better on the next spawn, being killed by the enemy she didn’t even recognize. 

“What? I don’t understand!” said Dani as her character died for the fourth time. “There’s another  _ me _ , but he can kill me?”

“Your enemies are the one highlighted in red,” said Grace, holding back a laugh. “And yes, they can pick the same hero as yours.”

Dani let out a gasp as she was killed by someone behind. The replay showed her a sniper straining on her the entire time. “How do I know if they’re behind?”

“You can’t. That’s why you need to look every direction all the time,” Grace said, chuckling as Dani mumbled angrily. “You need to control your camera, Dani.”

“I’m trying,” Dani huffed. “It’s difficult.”

Grace chuckled, watching Dani alternating her attention between the screen and her controller. “Your eyes should always be on the screen.” Grace reclined, putting her hands behind her head. She shouldn’t be enjoying watching Dani struggling with the game, but it was just too entertaining not to.

“If I do that, I won’t be able to control my hero.” 

“It’s called hand-eye coordination, silly.” Grace laughed out loud this time.

The game lasted for about fifteen minutes and ended with a loss for Dani. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. “Remind me why I stay away from video games,” Dani said.

“Hey, it was your first time with the game. You’ll be better next time,” Grace said as she took the controller from Dani.

“No, thank you. I’m done. If there’s something I’ll never be good at, it’s gaming.” Dani got off the chair and resumed her seating on Grace’s bed. She pulled out her notes and textbooks from her bag. 

“You don’t wanna keep trying?” Grace asked.

“No. I need to study.”

“Right. You have a test tomorrow,” Grace said, sitting in her chair and switching to her character. 

“Indeed...Wait, how’d you know I have a test tomorrow?”

Grace smacked herself silently. Dani wasn’t supposed to know that Rose called her. Well, what’s done was done. “Rose told me,” she mumbled, not looking at Dani. 

“Oh…” Dani muttered quietly but didn’t question her futher.

And they stayed like that for a long while; Dani studied for her test and Grace focused on her game with her headset plugged in. She didn’t want to distract Dani with the noise from the game. Now and then, Grace stole glances at Dani. Her childhood friend lied on her stomach as she read something from her textbook, swirling a pencil in her fingers; her face was in profile, deep in thoughts; her long hair fell over one delicate shoulder; her legs were bent at the knees, moving back and forth absentmindedly; the tracksuit pants hugged her curves rather tightly, displaying her upturned backside appreciably. Grace felt desire stirring gently inside her body, her fully-formed cock throbbed steadily in her briefs. She grabbed her tea and downed the drink, wishing she had made iced tea instead. The memory of their first sex together scored at her throat, and her face was getting hot by the second.

Grace sat up, and in one move pulled off her hoodie. She tugged roughly at the neck of her T-shirt in order to breath easily. Now, dressed in her simple navy tee and plaid pajama pants, Grace felt way better than before. She was aware of Dani’s eyes on her the entire time, but she decided not to acknowledge. She didn’t want Dani to see her taking off her clothes was an invitation for sex; she was just simply feeling so goddamn hot all of a sudden. 

“You’re not going to do your homework?” said Dani suddenly.

“I’ll do it later. It’s not much,” Grace said. She waited for Dani for a few seconds, but Dani dropped the topic at that and went back to her study. The doorbell rang downstairs, and Grace remembered just now that she had ordered pizza. “Pizza delivery. Wait here,” she said and got up. She paid for her pizza and tipped the delivery girl, a beta, who looked at her appraisingly. Grace ignored her of course. She would ignore any female omegas and betas; she was only interested in one omega, and that omega was upstairs, waiting on her bed. Yes, the thought was provocative, and the alpha in her was excited, but there was no way Grace let her primal needs win over her reasons. 

Grace returned to her bedroom after grabbing two cans of coke from the fridge and saw Dani sitting upright on her bed. She put the pizza down on the floor, and together they ate and drank in silence; Dani lazily munched on her piece as she read her book, but Grace, on the other hand, took big bites as she gamed. 

The match got heated up, and Grace almost didn’t care about Dani or her straining erection. She was so focused that she barely noticed Dani stop studying and was now watching her instead. “Fuck, McCree got me. He has his ultimate, so watch out,” Grace said to her teammates, taking another big bite from her pizza. Her cock swelled involuntarily from the adrenaline from the match, but Grace ignored it. She couldn't let her teammates down just because she had a discomfort in her briefs. “I’m coming back, wait for me- Whoa!” Grace cried out in surprise and stared wide-eyed at the girl standing in front of her TV. Dani had got off the bed and moved towards her without a sound. She startled Grace. Grace quickly switched off her mic and started, “Dani, what the hell?”

Dani didn’t say anything. She dropped to her knees and started fumbling with the buttons on Grace’s fly. Grace’s eyes were bulging out as she stared at Dani. She grabbed Dani’s hand to stop her. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Dani pulled away from her grasp and quickly reached inside her pants. Grace’s jaw dropped when the omega’s hand cupped her bulge. “I knew it,” Dani said quietly. “You’re hard.”

Grace’s face burned red in an instant. She wanted to pull away from Dani, to save face, but the game was still going on, and her teammates were screaming for her. Grace had no choice but to abandon her grip on Dani and put her hand back on her controller. “Dani, what the  _ fuck _ ?” She hissed as Dani gently drew her cock out of her briefs.

Dani rose and shut her up with a searing kiss on the mouth. She wordlessly got down again and started stroking Grace’s member, leaving Grace speechless. The shouts from Grace’s teammates brought her out of her daze. She hastily got back to her game, but instead of giving it one hundred percent of her attention, she now had half of it focused on Dani. Grace was torn between stopping the game and stopping Dani, and realized she could do neither. It was a rank match, and so leaving would mean punishment for the entire team, and as a gamer, Grace couldn’t do that. On the other hand, stopping Dani seemed to be a plausible tact, but Grace’s body wasn’t listening to her brain. She could feel her cock expanding under Dani’s slow yet diligent caress. Also, she couldn’t deny the fact that she liked it, what Dani was doing, and she didn’t want her to stop.

Grace decided to surrender to whatever was happening. She obeyed Dani’s silent order by lifting up her hips and let Dani pull her pants down her knees. Oddly enough, having Dani between her legs, tending to her erection while she played was just so exciting and satisfying that Grace couldn’t help it. The alpha in her always loved a challenge, and if this was how Dani wanted to test Grace’s resilience, she was more than ready to show her. She wouldn’t become a mess in Dani’s hands. She would prove to Dani that she could last until the end. 

Grace questioned her resolve immediately as Dani squeezed the head and pumped her dick faster. She grunted, jerking her hips involuntarily. She didn’t dare move her eyes off the screen, but she believed Dani was smirking with satisfaction. The heat in her cheeks had spread over her ears, and Grace gritted her teeth as the shame doubled when she heard Dani’s quiet giggles. Grace took a breath, a retort for Dani was at the tip of her tongue, but it died out quickly when her cockhead was suddenly covered in something hot and wet. Grace had to look down, and when she did, air left her lungs for a second. Dani’s soft lips wrapped around her cock, and the omega was sucking her slowly. For a while, Grace just sat there frozen like a deer in front of the headlights, gawking at Dani. The sight was just purely erotic, and the feeling was heavenly. She took Grace’s dick deeper; pink cheeks puffed out to accommodate the cock, saliva dripping down her chin. She stopped halfway down the length and looked like she had no idea what to do next. Apparently, Grace’s size was too much for her to take it all in. 

Grace reached out a hand and caressed Dani’s face, nudging her off her dick. Dani looked like she was in pain, and Grace never wanted to hurt her. Dani released her, but her hands still pumped her cock. With all the spit and Grace’s precum, it felt so much better than before, and Grace wasn’t so sure if she could hold back her orgasm until the end. She jerked away at that moment, turning back to her game. Grace didn’t know how, but her teammates had managed to fight back the attack from the opposing team without her involvement. It pained Grace to pull her eyes away from Dani, but she needed to finish the game. She wasn’t a quitter, and she wasn’t about to be humiliated in front of the girl she loved. 

The match had come to the final moment. It was at a deciding point, and if Grace and her team could defend the objective until the time ran out, she would win. The enemy’s attack attempts were frequent and vicious, and it was difficult for Grace to hold her position, extremely so when Dani had sped up her stroking. She used both hands to pump Grace, leaving not a single inch of her length untouched. Grace knew it, the sign of her release, was building gradually to the surface. She found breathing was so much more difficult, and the noises from Dani’s handjob got louder and wetter by the second. Grace tightened her ass as she held back her impending orgasm; pretty much every muscle in her body was tensing up to that point. Dani seemed to notice her struggle and worked her hands even faster.  _ Damn her!  _ Grace gritted her teeth, looking at the game’s countdown; only thirty seconds away from victory. She needed to hold on. She must!

And there it was, the sweet release Grace had been waiting for. The moment the word  _ victory  _ flashed on the screen, Grace threw her controller away. She closed her eyes, gripped the armrests tightly, jerked her hips once, and came a second later. She opened her eyes when she heard Dani yelp as the first jet of come shot out. Her cock throbbed in Dani’s hands, spurting out robes after robes of white; most of it landed on her stomach, staining her t-shirt in white streaks, the rest was leaking on Dani’s hands and rolling down her untended knot. Finally, her cock gave a tiny twitch as it released one last jet of sperm before going limp in Dani’s small hands. Grace crashed against the back of her seat, heaving a sigh of content. 

“I was surprised that you could shoot it  _ that  _ far,” Dani muttered breathlessly, finally lifting her eyes to meet Grace’s. She then focused her gaze on a spot on Grace’s chest as she slowly let go of Grace’s cock.

Grace followed her stare and saw a wet and white spot on her chest indeed. “The farthest I could was on the ceiling,” said Grace drowsily.

As if on cue, Dani looked up at the ceiling. She looked down a second later and, staring at Grace, burst into a fit of giggles. 

“You don’t have to believe me,” Grace said, chuckling along. 

“I believe you,” said Dani, standing up. 

Grace got up as well, quickly pulled up her pants and went to her closet. “Here.” She handed Dani a fresh towel. “I’ll, uh, take care of this in the bathroom,” she said, gesturing awkwardly to her ruined t-shirt. She took a purposeful stride to the door and dashed out to the hallway. Once inside the bathroom, which was at the end of the corridor, Grace silently took off her shirt, washed it in the sink, all the while thinking about Dani. Her face immediately heated up as she recalled Dani’s beautiful face, how her soft lips stretched around her cock and her cheeks rounded. The fleeting images were enough to make Grace’s soft cock spring to life. “And God, she smells so good,” Grace groaned, bracing her hands on the counter as she stared at herself in the mirror. “You look like a rabid dog,” she snapped at her reflection before dipping her palms under the faucet and splashing her face with water. Grace dried her face and put on another t-shirt she found hanging nearby (she didn’t forget to sniff it first to see if it was clean or not). 

Getting out, Grace decided it was time she talked it through with Dani, about their fight and their differences. She believed together they could work things out. She owed it to herself to listen to Dani’s side of the story. Grace flexed her shoulders as she stood in front of the door. She opened it, a greeting was on her lips, but she stopped short. Dani jumped and threw away her phone - Grace’s phone - quickly upon her entering the room. She avoided Grace’s questioning look and got back to her reading, as if nothing had happened.

“What are you looking for?” Grace asked slowly, closing the door gently.

“What?” Dani said, still not looking at Grace.

“You were going through my phone just now. What are you looking for?” Grace repeated, feeling her patient leaving her.

“I wasn’t. It was too loud with the notifications... so, um, I muted it.”

Grace narrowed her eyes. Dani seemed guilty explaining herself. She crossed the room and retrieved her phone from the bed. She checked it and saw it was unlocked. Of course it was, Dani knew her password; she gave it to her. What irritated Grace was that Dani had actually gone through her messages, all of the current ones were opened. “You went through my messages, Dani. And don’t deny it,” she said. She was angry, not because of the messages but because Dani had lied to her, right in her face. “Why did you lie?”

0ooo0

Dani couldn’t answer that. She couldn’t even explain to herself why she lied. She was probably in a panic, getting caught red-handed, and the words escaped her lips without thinking.

“Okay, to be fair, I did want to mute the sound...but then I saw some messages from, uh, certain people, and I, uh, couldn’t help my curiosity…” Dani stammered, blushing hard. Even she herself wasn’t sure of what she was talking about. 

“Certain people?” Grace repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Who do you mean?” She looked down at her phone again.

Dani couldn’t make herself to answer that question either. She had seen text messages from one of the girls who had flaunted themselves at Grace this morning. Dani knew them, of course; they were cheerleaders and pretty popular among the student body.

“There are texts from Coach Levine in my basketball group chat...” Grace said, “She wants to start practice one hour earlier tomorrow.” Grace glanced briefly at Dani. “There’s one from Carl, saying he’ll be home late tonight...And, wait-” Grace looked up and frowned at Dani. “You mean this girl, Andrea?”

“Yeah,” said Dani flatly. Anger and jealousy bubbled in her belly. She wanted to say more, to question Grace, and hell, to accuse Grace of cheating. Her emotions rose within her, clashing with one another. On one hand, she knew she didn’t really have a right to confront Grace on such matters; but on the other, she was hurt inside to know Grace and a bunch of other girls had been communicating behind her back. The thought of those omegas flirting with Grace was enough to bring tears to Dani’s eyes.

“I never talked to her! Look,” Grace said, showing Dani her phone. There was no reply from Grace, indeed. “True, she’s been texting me, but I never replied.”

“Funny she got your number, but you  _ never  _ talked to her,” Dani snapped back. 

Grace looked as though she wanted to break something. “She’s a cheerleader, Dani! Cheerleaders have a list of team member contacts,” said Grace loudly. “I don’t know why it’s that way, but it is, okay? I never gave my number to any girls, omega or not. You should know that!” She angrily threw her phone on the bed; it bounced once and landed hard against the wall. 

“Oh, really? I’m not sure I know you that well anymore.” Dani rose, closing the distance between them. She hated to have to bend her neck to stare up at Grace, and even though it didn’t change much if she stood up or not (Grace would always be taller), Dani somehow felt more confident talking in her full height. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, please! Today in Math, you let them flirt and play with you.  _ You  _ let them touch wherever they wanted.”

Grace looked dumbstruck. She was speechless, as though her vocal cords had been ripped out of her throat. Dani felt victorious for a moment, hitting Grace where it counted; but it soon stabbed at her heart to realize that what had happened this morning was real, and it wasn’t Dani’s imagination. Grace  _ let  _ them.

“You’re right. I did let them…” said Grace quietly. She looked as though she had just realized the damage of her actions. “But it doesn’t mean I wanted it. I have no interest in them, and never will be.”

Dani was seething with anger after the confession. She refused to see the reason behind Grace’s action (or lack of action in this case). Venom was on the tip of her tongue, and she was just so lost in her jealousy that she didn’t hesitate hurting the person she loved most. “You don’t have to like them to fuck them. They’ll give it to you willingly,” she spat.

“Is that what you think of me? That I’m only in it for sex?” Grace looked hurt. Her face red with anger, but her shoulders quivered in shock. “I told you I loved you. I still do. I will always do! But you -  _ you  _ don’t want that!” Grace roared, jerking away from Dani. She ran a hand in her messy hair, roughly pulling at it. 

“What are you saying?”

“You don’t want people to know about us!” Grace barked, kicking her bean-bag. “Why? You’re ashamed? Ashamed to be seen with me? Because I’m an orphan?”

“I’m not - No!” Dani cried.

“What is it, then? Oh, I know. Maybe it’ll be easier for you to continue seeing your darling teacher.”

Dani finally broke into tears. “What are you saying?” She repeated brokenly.

“You know what I’m talking about. You and your dear math teacher. Don’t think I haven’t noticed! I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He wants to fuck you...”

“Stop it...”

“And you want it too, don’t you? You want to be his obedient little slu- !” 

A loud, cracking sound reverberated in the room. Grace’s face was bent to the side; an angry red mark, the size of a hand, on her cheek. Dani’s hand throbbed with numbness. She dropped her hand at last, silently wiped her tears, and started gathering her stuff into her bag. She got up, ignoring the tall alpha standing a few feet away, and walked to the door. 

Her tears continued to fall as she got to the street; it was dark and cold, and Dani ran to her house. Grace didn’t chase after her.

To be continued. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, Angst!!! I'll make it up to y'all in the next installment. Promise!


End file.
